Book of secrets past
by AmberAshley
Summary: Kylee tilted her head as she looked at her bookshelf. It was a book she didn’t remember seeing. It was red, blue, green and white, all colors of the 4 elements. She grabbed it by its binding and pulled it out. It read in Chinese, Book of secrets past.
1. Chapter 1

Book of secrets past [chapter 1]

Kylee tilted her head as she looked at her bookshelf. It was a book she didn't remember seeing. It was red, blue, green and white, all colors of the 4 elements. She grabbed it by its binding and pulled it out. It read in Chinese, Book of secrets past.

"Kylee, don't." Some one said behind her. She jumped and almost dropped the book. She turned around. It was her grandfather, Bingsho.

"Grandfather, I," she started.

He smiled at her. "You where curious?"

Kylee nodded. "I don't remember seeing this one here," she looked up at her grandfather. Her grandfather nodded. " It was up stairs, in the attic. It's yours you know."

Kylee looked at her grandfather with big eyes. "It is?"

Bingsho nodded. "Whom ever is the 3rd generation of Avatar Aang, can open it, and relive the past, with out alternating the future."

"So, I'm an avatar? Avatar Aang was, my great grandfather?"

"Yes and yes. Your father was the Avatar."

Kylee looked down. Her father had died before she was born. She was never told how. Her mother was too, embarrassed to tell her. At least, that's what Kylee assumed.

"So, when I open the book, I will be able to go back in time? With out alternating the present?" Kylee asked.

"Well, you can not stay there too long. No more than a day. If you do, then the consequences would be dyer," Bingsho said. "You can ask them anything. But every time you go in you must go as someone else, if you go in as your self, you would be trapped in the past forever."

Kylee gulped. So much effort for such an old and dusty book.

A/N- I know this chapter is very short. But I just wanted to get it off the ground first. Later tonight I'll post chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Book of secrets past

"Go up stairs, in the attic and lock the door. There are clothes up there, you can use. To get in to the book, open it up where you want to go in at and say, 'avatar Aang'. And to get out, say Kylee." Her grandfather said in a hurry.

Kylee nodded at her grandfather and thanked him. He reminded her once more to get out before a full day has pasted and to make up a name each time she goes in.

Kylee got up stairs and locked the door. She found where in the book she wanted to go. It looked interesting. So she found so clothes to match some of the towns people and got in front of the book. She closed her eyes and said "Avatar Aang"

Before she knew it she was sucked into the book and landed on the hard floor. Kylee got up and brushed the dirt off her. She was behind some teashop or something. She walked out of the alleyway and walked into the streets. It was Ba Sing Se. Almost 50 years ago.

It was a cute little shop; it was tiny and brown, with two green lanterns hanging by the sign. Kylee walked in. It was small on the inside too. Everything felt kind of new to her. Like she was seeing things for the first time. She walked in to the shop. An old man greeted her.

"Hello," he said. Kylee nodded towards him in respect and sat down at one of the tables. The old man walked over to her. "Would you like any tea?" he asked.

Kylee smiled. "Yes, please. Peppermint tea."

The old man nodded, "Very well." He said and walked to the back of store. Kylee sat there, a boy, one of the waiters, walked past her. She got all warm and sweaty. He had jet-black hair, almost coal black eyes and a red scar on the left side of his face. He looked up at her. Kylee felt blood rush to her face. She looked down at the table, as she did her long brown hair fell in front of her face.

Someone slammed a cup of tea on her table. "Here," Kylee looked up. It was the boy. She bit her lip.

"Thank you," she said as she picked up the cup and slowly sipped from it.

When Kylee was done she got up and walked over to the counter and handed the boy money.

"What's your name?" Kylee asked. The boy froze.

"Lee, what about you?" Lee asked.

"Jiao." Kylee smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Lee nodded and smiled. Kylee waved behind her and walked out of the shop. She sat next to the shop for hours until it was about to close and she walked in.

"I'm sorry but," Lee started out but he looked up and saw Jiao standing there. He blushed a bit. "Oh, hi Jiao."

Kylee walked towards him. " Hi, uh, I was wondering, we should hang out tomorrow night."

Lee smiled, and then his smiled faded fast. " Why not tonight?"

Kylee panicked. "I have to be home soon," she looked down. " I have been out all day, my parents would be worried. I'll met you here in front of the shop tomorrow at sundown."

"Oh, okay." Lee said. Before she knew it she kissed his cheek. He looked shocked when she did.

"I have to go. I'll see you at sundown." Kylee said as she ran out the door and ran behind the shop. She sat down and said out loud, "Kylee."

Before she knew it a bright flash came before her eyes. And she was sitting on the floor of her cold attic. Her eyes got big. What a day she thought.


End file.
